


A B(l)inded Trust

by AlainP_RK



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Silk Bondage, Spanking, a slighttttttt dom claude, big trust, blindfold, claude rides dimitri, fic based off of art, restrained top, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/pseuds/AlainP_RK
Summary: Arms tied to the side of his body. His legs bent. Calves squished against his thighs. His breathing shallow, but one could tell he held everything back. Doing his best to stay calm for him. For “C-Claude?” It had been a moment since he felt the hands on him. There was a sense of a body next to him. Dimitri flinched at feeling a hand against his hair.“Sorry.” A quiet chuckle as the hand combed through his hair relaxing him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	A B(l)inded Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of @pillow_gal's art: https://twitter.com/pillow_gal/status/1236446193305227269?s=20
> 
> it is very sexy and i enjoy it a lot
> 
> also my first completely fic in nearly 6 months. Go me

A slow creak to the bed as a pair of calloused hands pressed Dimitri down to the bed. The plush comforter soft after his skin. His body gliding smoothly against it as the silk ribbons that tied his body did not add any friction. 

Arms tied to the side of his body. His legs bent. Calves squished against his thighs. His breathing shallow, but one could tell he held everything back. Doing his best to stay calm for him. For “C-Claude?” It had been a moment since he felt the hands on him. There was a sense of a body next to him. Dimitri flinched at feeling a hand against his hair. 

“Sorry.” A quiet chuckle as the hand combed through his hair relaxing him. Expert fingers dragging themselves over his face. Even through the fabric over his eyes, he could feel the heat of the hands. Claude’s fingers overworked from war and work that never stops flowing always knew how to soothe the lion. His fingers clipped under his blindfold. The tips of his fingers rested gently at his eyelid. “You still want this on?” He moved his hand to cup his face. “You don’t have to.” His voice is soft, soothing perfect for calming the poor king’s nerves. 

Moments passed as Dimitri forced himself to concentrate on the words, the question, not the hand on his face. “I want it to stay.” He felt the bed move. Claude positioned above him, straddling his hips. He pressed his forehead against his. 

“The word.” He always became like this when he restricted Dimitri. Afraid to ruin the trust he has made for him, but when reversed he lets Dimitri be greedy.

It is something Dimitri never liked, but Claude has a hard mind to change. “Duscur.” The hand on his face moved. Claude pushed him up to sit on him properly. A pop of a cork, the sound of hands rubbing against each other, the slick hands rubbing against his chest all of it made his head spin. “Claude...”

“Hold on. Let me admire you for a little longer.” Dimitri always became sensitive at these times. The flinching reactions his body made when his fingers grazed over his ticklish spots. “You’re beautiful.” He leaned down to plant a slow kiss against his lips. “All of you is beautiful.” His voice ghosted over the chapped lips he has always loved before pressing another kiss to him. Claude sat up and admired how shiny he made his love’s body, and the thing poking against his ass received a grind. A breathy chuckled left him as Dimitri tried to buck against him. “Patience. Let me stretch myself out a bit first.”

Dimitri complied by biting back a groan and forcing himself to relax. He followed the noise of more lube being put on Claude’s fingers. The small movements of Claude repositioning himself. The noises that came after as the first finger slipped in. It sounded like whimpering. “Claude, are you alright? My moon?” He tried not to panic, but he had no idea what was happening. Was he hurt? Suffering? Was- All thoughts left his mind as Claude laid all his weight against his chest. Panting now, his breath hot against his face.

“D-Dimitri.” Claude slipped in another finger. The sound of lubed fingers penetrating him filled the air.

He moved to nuzzle his face against his. “Yes?”

“I hate stretching myself.” Completely deadpan. 

Dimitri blurted out a laugh, loud and cheerful. “How so?”

“Your fingers are thicker than mine and longer.”

“Ah~” It was a rare occasion when Dimitri let his teasing side out. “Perhaps when I am not bound together by silk.” He chuckled at the eyeroll he could sense from his lover as he moved. 

“Yeah yeah.” Claude mumbled as he moved himself into position. Before Dimitri could think of a response, he grabbed his dick tight. Long and slow strokes. Dimitri already leaking, perfect excuse for Claude to stroking him more. Grinding his palm against the head of his dick, he forced more precum out, and back down his hand went to the base. Even if Claude wanted to sink down right then and there, he knew better. Somehow every time they did it Dimitri always felt bigger. 

He took a glance down at Dimitri. Face turned to the side, chest heaving, face red and the blush creeping down to his chest. The bottle of lube came back and Claude dripped the cool substance on his dick which earned him an anticipated growl. “Hold on, your Kingliness.” He reassured him by resting a hand on his chest, but that hand soon became his only way to stabilize himself. 

Just sink on his dick. C’mon Claude you’ve done this how many times before? He always had to hype himself up before slowly sinking down on Dimitri. A muffled whine escaped him as the slide was not as smooth as he thought it was, but nonetheless Claude bottomed out. Dimitri’s hit his back, but he relied more on his hand. A few moments to the both of them to get adjusted to it all.

Dimitri tried rocking into Claude, but was met with a sharp slap to his ass. How he was tied made it easy for Claude to spank and claw at his backside. “Do not. I control the pace.” He swallowed hard. Claude sounded like he did during the war meetings. Strong, commanding, and oh so alluring.

He responded quietly. Too quiet for Claude to hear him.

Another spank that had Dimitri struggling against the restraints. “What was that?” His voice relaxed knowing this was more from Dimitri’s pleasure than his own.

“S-sorry, sir.” He gasped as the hand hit him again for being slow. “Sorry, sir.” Dimitri shut his eyes behind the blindfold. Perhaps he enjoyed being spanked more than he would like to admit, but that would be a sinful truth only for him.

A soft sigh left Claude as he cupped Dimitri’s face. “I’m going to move now.” His voice back to being soft and light. One hand on Dimitri’s chest and the other back to grip a tied leg. Relaxing himself, he pushed up and back down. Slow thrusts, rocking back and forth. He tried not let his desire of untying Dimitri for him to do as he please take over. The phantom touch of Dimitri’s hands on his waist. His eyes opened, not realizing he closed them to begin with, a quick glance down and his dick started leaking onto his lover’s stomach. Well this may not last long. He snickered to himself and started to move his hips more.

Dimitri flinched at every movement from the man above him. His voice fluttered out as soft moans. He could feel the growing confidence from Claude as they both started to move more. A hard thrust down and up the king’s hips went. The thrust earned him a sharp moan from Claude, but a hard slap to his ass came again that made his whole body flinch. “Dimitri.” Claude growled above him.

Instead of being a good boy apologizing, he let a weary smile come to his face. A click of a tongue, the sound of the bottle once more. “Do you think you get to act cocky now of all situations?” The hint of a laugh played on Claude’s tongue. Fingers covered in lube cooled the red mark appearing. The fingers trailed the burning flesh, and oh. A pad pressed against his hole. “Do you want it, Dima?”

His head thrown back as the finger teased in. “Yes,” he begged. “More than anything.” A loud laugh was his only warning. The finger slipped in nicely. 

“Still so loose~”

“You make me this way.” 

Claude twisted his finger and hit that sweet spot ever so nicely. Dimitri threw his head back and arched his back the best he could. “Only I can make you like this?”

“On- Fuck. Only. Only you, Claude.” He lost himself. The tightness around him and the finger, now two fingers, pressed inside him drew him closer to the edge. 

A chuckle turned moan left Claude. Dimitri started to move again. Turmoil struck Claude. The only way he could stay stable is to have his hand on Dimitri’s trust, and he didn’t want to pull his fingers out of Dimitri. All this focus on trying to figure out how he should punish Dimitri on his moving that he never realized that the king started reaching the deeper parts of him even in this position. “Hey-” Claude warned, but it was too late. Dimitri slammed hard into him. His fingers slipped out of him. Air caught in his throat as he caught himself on the bed. Strangled moans punched out of him with each hard thrust, and the sound of fabric tearing falling to deaf ears. “Dimitri-” 

The tied man flipped them over. Breathing ragged as he fucked ruthlessly into Claude, the blindfold turning all of his senses up to high with it all. The snap of fabric and his legs came loose. Arms came next and he kept his hands on Claude’s waist. 

“Dima. Please. FUck.” Claude’s back arched high off the bed as he clawed at the other’s chest. “Slow- Shit Shit. Slow down!” Dimitri heard nothing. A deep thrust and a sharp bite to Claude’s shoulder had the man coming. Gasping and clawing his back, he covered their stomachs. Dimitri refused to let up even with his lover clamping down on him. 

A few more minutes of hard thrusting and Dimitri finally came. He coated Claude’s insides and refused to pull out. Reality caught up to him all at once. Hands reached under his blindfold and pulled it off. His face glowing red, but his eye had anything but embarrassment in it. “Claude...I-I’m so-”

The tired man pressed a finger to his lover’s lips. “It’s...It’s alright, but that was not cheap silk I hope you know.” He looked at him and frowned. “Hey, hey. I’m not mad. You have no reason to cry, Dimitri.” 

“But...your trust I-”

“Baby steps. That is what this is between us. You...” He turned away and blushed. “You have too much strength for your own good, andit’skindofsexy.” The last part mumbled fast.

Apparently not that fast because with the hard on growing inside him meant that Dimitri heard him. “I’m so sorry.” He covered his face, out of pure embarrassment this time. 

Claude chuckled and pushed Dimitri back, straddling his hips once more. “Dima, it’s fine. Besides...I think I like having your hands on me a bit too much.” A brief silence fell over them. “You want to go for around two?”

A slow nod.

He took his hands and placed them on his hips. “Then have at it, you spoiled royalty.” That cheeky grin never failed to bring that blush to Dimitri’s neck.

“I am not that spoiled.”

Claude wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. “Yes you are, now move. My legs are still jelly.” He laughed at Dimitri grumbling into his neck and then started the slow thrusts. 

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading. If you wish to take more horny to me, my twitter is @NaughtyRK
> 
> AND AGAIN. THIS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN BORN W/O THIS LOVELY ART: https://twitter.com/pillow_gal/status/1236446193305227269?s=20


End file.
